kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Guren
Main= Guren is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a human man with spiky, purple hair, brown eyes, a pony tail and a cape. Sometimes he also wears a more or less complete, golden armor with a horned helmet. He is a major antagonist of the Karuma ark and Karuma's most loyal servant. Guren is so loyal, he would give up his own life to protect Karuma from any harm. He is a powerful magician, who mainly uses energy attacks and barriers. Anime Episode 2 Guren first appears in Karuma's dimension with Karuma (who is levitating in mid air) and her other servants Goura and Anju standing on three rock pillars, where Karuma gives them orders. Guren and Goura often get into arguments about who is Karuma's best servant, while Karuma and Anju try to calm them down. Episode 21 At the end of Episode 21, Guren and Goura fought Zenki together and almost defeated him, but due to his access to the Diamond Axe, Zenki was able to kill Guren. In his dying breath, Guren calls Goura a traitor and both of them are sent back to the future through the time portal. Episode 22 to 24 In Episode 22, due to his loyality to Karuma and him proving that Goura was a traitor, Karuma revives Guren. After loyally serving Karuma for another two episodes, Zenki ends Guren's life once and for all in Episode 24 when they battle again and Guren is reduced to dust by the Diamond Axe. Manga Guren is a character exclusive to the anime and the games. His only appearance in the manga shows him and Karuma's other servants in the manga series' dev sketches sections. Their cameo is exclusive to the dev sketches section of Volume 6, which presents two drawings of each of the four characters. Devsketches of Guren Guren devsketch manga 2.png Guren devsketch manga.png Ingame He appears in two of the SNES Kishin Douji Zenki games, Den Ei Rai Bu and Tenchi Meidou. In these games, he is both a major character and a boss. More information about Guren's ingame appearances can be found via the links featured in the Ingame stats and behaviour-section of this article or by visiting his Ingame subpage. Trivia Misspelled names * Guren's name is commonly misspelled as Gulen. ** His name sometimes is also mistranslated as Glenn or Glen. Voice actors * In the original, Japanese version, Guren shares his voice with Hirumaki. Both of them are voiced by Keiichi Nanba. * In the English dub, Guren shares his voice with Chibi Zenki. Both of them are voiced by Peter Doyle. |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= Den Ei Rai Bu Guren is fought twice in this game, with his first battle being an anime sequence battle and his second battle has him as a jump-and-run boss. This stands in contrast to Goura's and Karuma's battles, as, while they are fought twice as well, they are exclusive to the anime sequence battles. As such, Guren stands out as the only boss that is fought both in the anime sequence battles and the jump-and-run stages. To visit the respective subpages, please click any of the images or desired links below: Guren breathing.gif|Anime Sequence Battle Boss|link=Guren (Anime Sequence Battle Boss) Guren Den Ei Rei Bu 4.png|Jump-and-Run Mini-Boss|link=Guren (Jump-and-Run Mini-Boss) Trivia - Unique Boss While one might also count the Goliath Seed, which later is revealed to be Hyouinomi, as such an unique kind of boss (as it is fought both as a jump-and-run mini-boss and later an anime sequence battle boss), this is debatable, as the creature takes on two different forms ingame and its first appearance features it merged with other beings of its kind. This stands in contrast to Guren, who is always the same individual. Tenchi Meidou In this game, Guren serves as a boss, that is fought alongside Karuma, Goura and Anju starting from the Karuma ark of the game and up to the endgame phases. He is a powerful foe, that should not be underestimated. To visit the respective subpage, please click the image or desired link below: Guren mugshot Tenchi Meidou.png|Boss character|link=Guren (Tenchi Meidou) |-|Ingame gallery (Den Ei Rai Bu)= Anime Sequence Battle Main Game Sprites Guren Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Guren as he appears in the anime sequence battles Guren breathing.gif|Guren's idle animation Guren hurt Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Guren's tired closeup when his health is low. Guren eyes Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Guren's eyes as they appear in the upper corner of his side when he has decided his move while it's the enemy's turn. Guren Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|Guren avoiding an attack Guren Den Ei Rei Bu 3.png|Guren avoiding an attack Guren block Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Guren blocking a basic attack Guren punch Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Guren using his basic attack Guren shoot 2 Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Guren using his low or medium power special attack Guren special attack high power Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Guren smiling proudly before using his high power special attack Guren shoot Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Guren using his high power special attack Guren low and medium recover.png|Guren when he recovers his health (low or medium power) Guren hurt.png|Guren when he gets hit by a basic attack Guren take down recover Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Guren recovering from a takedown Other Anime sequence battle guren den ei rei bu.png|Chiaki and Zenki VS Guren Guren Anime Sequence Battle.png|The beginning of the battle between Zenki and Guren Guren power bar stages den ei rei bu.png|The individual stages of Guren's power bar from the game's Anime Sequence Battles. Multiplayer Sprites Multiplayer guren icon den ei rei bu.png|Guren's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Guren breathing alternate.gif|Guren's idle animation (alternate color palette) Guren hurt alternate Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Guren's tired closeup when his health is low. (alternate color palette) In Battle Special Attack (high power) Guren special high.png|When Guren uses his second most powerful special attack, he will take a proud stance. Guren special high 2.png|Shortly afterwards, he will stand there with a fierce expression on his face and... Guren special high 3.png|...lift his fist, extending his pointer finger, which then lights up with a powerful, white glow. Guren special high 4.png|A huge energy ball, almost as large as Guren himself, will appear at his pointerfinger as the background starts flashing. Guren special high 5.png|Guren then shoots the energy ball at his foe while the background keeps flashing. As the energy ball gently floats towards the foe, sparkles will fly away from the energy ball. Just like any other powerful projectile, the energy ball will hit the foe full force, crashing into them. Special Attack (high power with advantage) Guren special multiplayer.png|When Guren uses his most powerful special attack, the background will start flashing and Guren will raise his fist with the pointer finger extended. He then charges up energy, which... Guren special multiplayer 2.png|...he then will fire at his opponent from his palm! Guren special multiplayer 3.png|A powerful beam will shoot at his opponent, taking out two health bars if it connects! Recovery Guren recover multiplayer.png|Guren using the medium power version of his health recovery move. He makes the well known beheading gesture by quickly drawing the fist with his stretched out thumb along his own throat. Guren recover multiplayer 2.png|If he uses his full power health recovery move, he will cross his arms and... Guren recover high.png|...start yelling! (here's Guren using his health recovery move in another batlle scene) Guren recover high 2.png|The background will go dark until it turns completely black... Guren recover multiplayer 3.png|...then Guren lets out a roar, showing himself in a pose that just says that he's ready for anything his opponent throws at him! Guren recover high 4.png|To emphasize this, the background will turn blue with energy raising upwards! Guren recover high 3.png|Then it will flash as Guren ends his roar. Other Den Ei Rei Bu multiplayer Goura VS Guren.PNG|Goura fighting Guren in the two player versus mode Guren attack multiplayer.png|Guren using his basic attack. He leaps at his opponent and takes a swing at them. Guren special medium.png|When Guren uses his medium power special attack, he will use the tip of his pointer finger and shoot energy balls at his foe! Jump-and-run stage boss Guren jump and run boss battle.png|The jump-and-run boss battle against Guren. He attacks by flying offscreen and throwing fireballs, causing Zenki to do a funny dance on the fire and getting hurt. This can be avoided by jumping out of the way. Guren Den Ei Rei Bu 4.png|Guren as he appears in his jump-and-run sequence boss battle Guren Den Ei Rei Bu 5.png|Guren dying, after being defeated by Chibi Zenki |-|Gallery (other)= Anime With Goura Guren goura anime 2.png|in Episode 18 Guren goura anime.png|in Episode 21 With armor Guren anime 4.png|in Episode 2 Guren anime 5.png|in Episode 2 Without armor Guren concerned anime.png|When Karuma threatens to punish Anju, Guren seems rather concerned despite his deep loyality towards Karuma. (Episode 17) Guren anime.png|in Episode 21 Guren anime 2.png|in Episode 21 Other Games Tenchi Meidou Guren Tenchi Meidou.png|Guren as he appears in Battle Mode Category:Humans Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Stubs